the shadow and the lion
by mononoke okami princess
Summary: timetravel, a cornucopia of disturbing concept. thats what our heros are abot to learn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the shadow and the lion arrive**

The ravens shadow flies over the night watching its pray.

The lions roar makes the evil flee

The sand bellow across the desert floor. The heat waves radiated from the ground. No one was around, it would be miles before you see other. Then a blue ripple like water appeared in the sand, it glowed brightly. Two figures dressed in black cloaks, one figure was short like a child who went up to the others figures waist. The ripples started to disappeared and once they were gone the two left the grounds and headed towards the mountains.

Back in town the saloon was full with loud noises and peoples loud singing and shouting. Inside was a man in red dancing with a drunk on the tables. He had a tie on his head and a half a mug of beer. In the corner was two girls, one tall one short. The short girl had her head down in her hands trying not to watch him and the other girl was clapping and cheering them on.

"Milly please don't encourage them." she said in a tired voice.

"oh but Meryl their just having fun." Milly said happily.

"yeah! Another drink right over here!" Vash shouted to the bartender who just laughed at him.

Meryl sighed heavily, turning her head away from the drunken party.

A group of bandits laid on the rocks and their cars in the mountains as the sun went down. Shadows covered the land of the mountains. The smoke of their cigarettes lifted into the air, and they kept their loaded guns right next to them.

"so boss were do we find this Vash the stamped guy any ways?" asked one of the thugs with a buzz cut.

"the rumors say he's some were in December so that's were we're going." the man sitting on his car, he had long dark hair, glasses, and tan skin.

Then they saw two shadows from behind them. They looked to see the two cloaked figures, with their cloaks whipping around in the wind.

"who the hell are you!" one of the thugs yelled at them with his gun ready.

"were is Vash?" the taller one asked. By the sound of the voice it was a girl.

"listen here little lady, we're going after that bounty so you better just step back, unless you want to ride with us if you get me drift." the leader said in a perverted voice.

They stayed quit. And then vanished in a blink of an eye.

"where'd they go?" one of them shouted. They looked around franticly.

Behind they leader was the girl in the cloak, he turned around to see her, and jumped back with a yelp. They pointed their guns at her.

Back at the town, things were still crazy at the saloon. Then some one burst through the door and everyone stopped to look at him.

"th-th-there's s-so-some *gasp* s-shot-ting, *huff* o-o-n t-th-the mou-moun-mountian."

He said gasping for air, before collapsing on the floor. They all looked at each other whispering on what to do. Vash, Meryl and Milly got up and ran out the door and towards the mountain.

When they finally got to the mountain they looked around and found most of the thugs on the ground unconscious. They checked their pulses. They then heard more gun fire not far away. They ran to the source to see about five of the thugs left shutting at the two figures, who easily dodged and avoided the bullets with grace.

They run with great speed along the walling of the rocks.

"kill them hurry!" shouted the boss. They aimed but they still dodged.

Then out of no were their guns were shot out of their hands. They turn to see Vash with his gun pointed at them and a serious expression.

"who are you!" the boss yelled at him.

"I'm know as the notorious Vash the Stamped!" he shouted then laugh.

The boss quickly picked up his fallen gun and started shouting at him. He ran from the bullets.

Behind the boss the girl jumped at him, but he turned in time to see and shout at her. Vash yelled at him to stop, and don't do it. But was to late.

They watched him unload the gun barrel at her. When the gun was empty, the cloak moved and their was no one in it. A figure clouded in shadows ran at him with to small katanas in hand (I forget what there called). When the figure ran past him and stopped behind him. His gun then started to fall apart like it was cut into.

He then screamed and ran away with his followers. Like little girls.

They looked at the figure to see a girl around 15 years old, with long black hair tied up in pig tails that reached to her knees, she wore a black tank top that swooped low with white framing, two small belts strapped on her arms, below her shoulders, two black sheathes for her swords on her back, black pants and boots and three six inch black pistils on each leg, from thighs, knees, and calves. See turned to look at them and they saw her eyes were the same color as Vash's.

They saw the small one in the cloak run up to her. Taking off the cloak they saw a little boy about ten years old with sandy blond hair spiked out on the left side of his head, gray blue eyes, he wore a red shirt with a lion on in, blue vest, blue shorts and brown laciest boots. He also had something twice his size wrapped in a white cloth and tied with a gray clock across his chest.

They looked up at them, they stared at each other for a minute.

"uh, hey there kids." said Vash waving at them with a smile.

"hi" they said. He walked up to them with the girls behind him.

"can you tell me why those men were shouting at you?" asked Meryl.

"they stared it, we just asked a question and they got all pervy." the girl said with her arms crossed on her chest and nose up.

"ok, so what are your names I'm Vash this is Meryl and This is Milly." introduced pointing at them.

"my names Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe, and this is my big sister Raven." the boy said, pointing at his sister, "but we are know as Gabriel the lion and Rave the shadow." he said proudly.

"that's pretty cool," said Vash crouching to the kids level, "why don't you come with us back to the town ok we'll get you some thing to eat and a bed."

They fallowed them to the town and on their way the used their minds to talk to each other,

'_we found them sis.' _said Gabe

'_yes we have, now to fulfill our mission."_

**A/N: how was that for a first? Thank you for reading and hopefully people like this story, un like the jerks who read my other story and are mean about it. **


	2. white feather

_**Chapter 2 white feather**_

They sat in the restaurant looking at their ice cream Sundays, then looked up at the three adults, who smiled at them.

"go a head, dig in." said Vash to the teen and kid.

They looked back at the treats. Gabe was the one to dig in first happily. Raven started eating hers, just not as wildly as her brother.

"so what are you guys doing out here all alone?" he asked

They stopped eating, and looked at each other for a second.

"you could say we're looking for our parents." said Raven.

"why, did something happen?" asked Meryl.

"sort of, we're looking for some thing about our parents."

They looked at them in surprise and question. They went back to eating in silence. With thoughts running through their minds.

They entered the inn just as everyone started to go to sleep.

"ok I guess you are can stay with us Raven and Gabe can stay with Vash." said Meryl.

They did as they were told and Vash led Gabe to his room next door. As the boys got ready, Gabe was copying Vash at all he did. He took off his boots at the same time, he took off his jacket like he saw him do, he took off his shirt to. To V ash it was kind funny and cute to watch the small boy copy him. He climbed into bed and Gabe fallowed him in the sheets. He watched Vash with big eyes, like a boy watching his father. (if only he knew the half of it)

He smiled at Gabe kindly, and tucked the boy in and then made him self comfortable next to him.

In the girls room the just wore their shirts and underwear to sleep in. as Raven and Meryl were brushing their teeth, (Milly already finished) Milly couldn't help but know test the similarity's in the two.

Raven looked a lot like Meryl, except she was a little taller, her hair was much much longer, she had different colored eyes and a beauty mark on the left corner of her mouth. And the traits that didn't fit Meryl reminded her of Vash.

How strange. She thought to her self going back to putting her stuff away.

They slept soundly unaware of the sets of eyes watching the town.

The next morning they woke up got ready and went out the door. Except something was different with Vash's morning. Gabe wanted to be carried out because he was still to drowsy to even keep his head up. So he did with out complaint. (I think it'd be cute)

They went down to the dinner for breakfast and ordered their meals, when a familiar voice reached their ears.

"well, what do we have here if it isn't the human typhoon."

They looked behind them to see Wolfwood walking up to them.

"hey Mr. preacher man what are you doing here?" asked Vash.

"nothing really I was just in the neighbor hood." he said taking a seat at their table.

He looked at their new addiction to the group and watched Gabe very closely.

"and who are you to kids?" he asked.

They looked up at him and introduced them selves. He still watched them curiously.

"uh, hey needle noggin, that kid looks just like you." he pointed out. Then looked at Raven.

"and Meryl that girl looks like you too." he again pointed out.

They looked wide eyed at him then to the kids and each other. The two siblings eyes widened and the sweated nervously.

'_oh no'_ they thought feeling the others eyes on them.

Then Gabe got an idea to keep them away from the priest in black. He tugged on Vash's sleeve, and he looked down at the boy.

"what is it Gabe?" he asked.

Gabe made a motion for him to move closer, he did and Gabe whispered in his ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom, and I don't want those girls to know that's embarrassing."

Vash nodded and smiled at him before leading him to the boys bathroom and telling them that they would be right back.

While Gabe was doing his business Vash was out side the door thinking about what Wolfwood just said. And know that he thought about it he and Gabe did look a lot alike and Raven and Meryl looked a like to. It was strange. Then he heard the toilet flush and Gabe walked out and thanked him with a smile. He grabbed Vash's hand as they walked back to their tale.

And that's when the gun fire went off.

**A/N: so what'd ya think of that. I tried to at lest make it cute but I don't know. I'm going to a party and I'm happy. But I promised my friend I'd help her get the guy she likes but I don't know what to do, and I don't believe in love so its hard to do, but I wanna help her. Help me please.**


End file.
